The new girl
by Revenge77
Summary: A new Avenger who is only twelve and has five years of memory missing and well she find it.Wait Tony has children so do Natasha and Clint.
1. What?

Training

I do not own Marvel, but I do own Clove Knight.

Slashes mean it cuts over to another character. ( ) ← This means it's their thoughts or a fact.

Revenge: I picked the name Clove because I like it Okay and because not it was in the Hunger Games.

Clove:

Hello ,everybody my name is Clove and I'm in the Avengers. If you want to know what I look like: I have blonde hair, clover green eyes, milky white skin, and I'm 12. So let's start the story shall we.

It all started when I was sitting behind a pillar in the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier waiting for Agent Hill to open the door to get soaked in apple juice. When the door opened it was not Hill at all, in fact, it was Fury and boy was he mad.

"Dark-Shaft!" he yelled.

I got up a showed myself and said, "Yes sir."

"Go to your room now!" he yelled at me making me flinch and pointed to my room.

"Yes sir," I said and walked past him, Black Widow, Hawk-Eye, and some other people who I didn't know.

So I walked to my bedroom and sat down on my bed thinking of a way out of this mess when Natasha and Clint came into my room.

"I thought we've resolved this Clove?" asked Clint looking at me and I just kept quiet.

"It wasn't meant for Fury," I said quietly.

"You need to stop this," Clint said. (He is Hawk-Eye.)

"The point is when are you going to grow up and stop acting like a child," said Natasha. (She is Black Widow.)

"Natasha...," he said, and was cut off by Natasha,"No Clint, she is almost 13 and she needs to grow up and stop living in the past."

"Get Out!" I yelled upset.

"Clove," Clint said.

"I said get out," I said in anger and he left with Natasha.

Clint:

"Natasha," I said.

"What is it Clint," she said angry.

"You've crossed a line and Clove well get you for that," I said and she laughed before saying, "You really think that I'm going to fall for some stupid prank made by a twelve-year-old?"

"No, but I think you should watch your back," I said and we walked into the room with the other Avengers.

Natasha:

"So what was that about with the kid?" Tony asked.

"Just Clove playing another stupid prank," I said and Clint glared at me.

"And who is Clove?," asked Captain America and before I could answer Fury said, "Clove is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and the new Avenger. So perhaps you can teach her how to follow rules, Captain."

"You want us to babysit the little monster?" I asked.

"Do you have a problem ,Widow?" He asked.

"No sir," I said and walked off grumbling about that little brat.

"Hawk-Eye, go get Dark-Shaft I want to see her," Fury said.

Clove:

"Clove get up," I heard and woke up to see Clint shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I groaned. "You need to get up," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Fury wants to see you," He said.

"Is it because of what happened earlier?" I asked.

"No, now grab your bow and quiver of arrows and follow me," he said sternly.

"Find Dad," I grumbled and grabbed my stuff, but I also knew he was smirking at that comment.

Then we left and I asked, "Where we going?"

"Meeting room," He said.

"Oh," I said and kept following him until we got into the meeting room.

"Dark-Shaft?" Fury said and I looked him in the eye and said, "Yes sir."

"I want you to meet your new team," he said and I saw the people behind him.

"What?" Was all I could say as I just stared at them.

Then I walked off to the Training room to clear my head of what just happened. When I was in there I asked my boxing trainer have someone do a few rounds with me. I threw a left hook which dislocated the agents jaw. The following blow was a straight that could break almost anybodies nose. Lastly, I threw a right Haymaker knocking him out. When I did that I heard someone behind me and I turned around to see who it was and to my surprise it was my so-called new teammates.

"What do you guys want?" I asked and punched the guy I was fighting in the nose as he stood up.

"Nothing," said the one in the lab coat.

"Then why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Because Fury told us to watch after you," said Natasha in anger.

"Plus you just took off not telling anybody where you were going," Clint said as I got out of the boxing ring.

"I know my way around, it's not like I'm going to get lost," I said and not waiting for anyone to answer I asked, "And who are these people anyway?"

Then the guy in the suit said, "Well have you ever heard of Iron-man? Who am I kidding, of course, you have"

"No," I said and he looked surprised.

"You've never heard of Iron-Man; what about Tony Stark?" he asked.

"Sorry, but no," I said.

"Have you ever heard of any of us other than Hawk-Eye and Black Widow?" he asked.

"No, I don't remember anything other than waking up in New York two years go and after," I said.

The end of chapter one

Revenge: So what do you think?

Tony Stark: You did okay, but you did awful on showing how smart I am.

Revenge: What did you say show off? (Pulls out a bow and puts a quiver of arrow on her back.)

Steve (Captain America): Calm down, you did fine on both.

Revenge: I know that, but I want him to say he like my hard work that I did with a headache. (Points arrow at Tony's leg.)

Clint: Make sure not to miss.

Steve:Keep reading if you liked it, now I better stop her before she hurts someone. (Goes to find Revenge.)


	2. Back flash

Revenge:I shot Tony, I shot Tony.-

Hawk-Eye: Good job and you didn't miss on your first shot.-

Tony: I'm going to sue you for that.

Revenge: For what the zero dollars I own?

Dr. Banner: You need to work on your anger issues.

Steve: Give me your bow and arrows.

Revenge:Why?-

Steve: Because your grounded from them.

Revenge: Oh, look it's Peggy Carter. (Runs from Steve why he looks for his girlfriend from WWII with her bow and arrows.)

Clove: Well here's my back story and Revenge doesn't own Marvel.

Chapter two:Back flash

Clove:

I remember that I was scared when I first woke up on the roof of the building. I had no memory and I was clueless until S.H.I.E.L.D. So here's my story.

I woke up with my head bleeding and aching. I laid there trying to get my strength back. After a few minutes of laying there I finally set up to see five men were unconscious or dead. (What is going on here and why are they laying on the ground? I should leave before someone gets the wrong idea.) I thought. I got up and headed to the f door when one of the guys grabbed my leg and for some odd reason I decided to kick him. When I got to the door something told me to stay away from that door and hide in the shadows. So I backed away from the door and the door flew open and a bunch of people came on the roof and pointed guns at me.

"Freeze," said a woman and I just stared at her in confusion.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are a wanted assassin," she said pointing she gun at me and she slowly walked towards me. I backed up into the shadows, and right when I did that it was like I became a shadow. In fact, that is what happened.

"Crap! Fury is gonna be mad that we lost her again," the woman said not knowing that I was still there.

She got out a phone and said, "We've lost her!"

"Get Widow and Hawk-Eye on this now!" a deep raspy voice said.

"Yes sir," the girl said and we were transported into a big air craft. (Yes I was stupid to follow my attacker, but hey I was curious.)

( 30 minutes later)

"So who are we after Hill?" asked the guy with a bow in his hand.

"Her," Hill said and pulled up my picture on a floating computer screen.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"No one knows. She keeps her identity hidden rather well, but she goes by Dark," Hill said.

"What do we have on this brat?" asked the girl with red-hair.

"Well, we know that she is a trained assassin since the age of five. She is also very clever and is hard to catch," Hill said.

"Any weaknesses?" the guy with the bow asked.

"Only that she is scared of heights and she is easy to distract," the woman said.

"Health problems?" he asked.

"Unknown," she said.

(Other than me loosing blood and getting light-headed, no health problems.) I mumbled quietly.

"Well that's all," Hill said taping her wrist three times and they all left, so I revealed myself and walked over to the computer.

"Let's see if they have anything else on me," I said pulling up my profile, after hacking the computer.(I remember everything else in the world that is important, everything except who I am and who my family is. That is just sad.) I thought.

"Nothing that I already know, so let's see where to find some medical supplies," I said.

Then when I found what I wanted I turned around to see an arrow in my face.

"Well this sucks," I said.

"Stay where you are kid," the guy said and the red-head girl came around and put some hand cuffs on me. She didn't say anything as she dragged me into a brick interrogation room. Then she hand cuffed me to the table in front of a guy in the shadows.

"What do you want from me?" I growled.

"What we want from you is your information on Hydra," he said.

"What information and who are you?" I asked.

"Can't tell you that and you know what information," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said putting my head on the table from being light-headed.

"Yes, you do, now tell me the truth," the guy growled slamming his fist on the table.

"No, I don't," I yelled raising my head to make eye contact for a minute before letting it fall again.

"Fine we'll pick this back up tomorrow, Hawk-Eye take her to her cell," the guy said and the guy with the bow undid the hand cuffs from the table.

"Get up," Hawk-Eye said.

"No," I groaned and he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Now walk," he said lightly pushing me forward so I walked into the hall way.

"Right," he said pulling me lightly to the right then pushed me back in front of him. I took two steps before falling to my knees from the blood lose.

"Get up! You can rest in your cell," he said.

"Can't make it, I am too light-headed," I mumbled and he knelt in front of me to a see my side bangs are soaked in blood. He moved my bangs to see how bad the hidden wound was and he swore under his breath.

"Get up! We need to get you to the medical wing," he said. "I can't walk, I am too tired," I moaned and he picked me up.

"Move," he growled to everyone in his way until I was in the medical wing.

"Hey, stay awake," he said.

"I can't I'm to...,"I said and I lost consciousness from the blood lose.

I woke up with my head still hurting, but sat up anyway and looked around the room.

"Good, your awake," Hawk-Eye said as he entered the room with the red-head and the one with the eye patch.

"Well, your lucky that you were telling the truth about not knowing anything," the guy with the eye patch said and I looked confused at him.

"The doctor said that a wound to the head that bad, there is no doubt that you have amnesia," he said.

"Unfortunately that means that you can't give us what we want, but until then you have two choices you can either stay here as a prisoner or stay here and become an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D.," he said.

"I'm going with option two," I said and he left.

"You know your going need a name other than Dark and a better code name," Hawk-Eye said.

" I don't know what else to go by though," I said.

" Just call her Lucky and get over with it, Clint," the red-head said and Hawk-Eye just kept quiet.

"Well, I like Clover Knight for a name and Dark-Shaft for a code name," I said.

"Dark-Shaft, Clover? What about Clove Knight in stead," he said and I smiled at the name. And that is how I got into S.H.I.E.L.D. and as for the Avengers, I think that was Fury's way of getting rid of me the nice way.

The end of this chapter.

Revenge: Hey, Pepper do you know where Tony is because I got him some pie to say I that I am sorry about his leg.

Pepper: He is down stairs and I will take that pie to him for you, okay?

Revenge: Here you go. (Hands Pepper the pie.)

Pepper: What's in it?-

Revenge: Strawberries,Raspberries,Mulberries,blueberries, and Kiwi. (Sees Steve with his shield.)-

Revenge: Bye Pepper gotta go. (Runs away from Steve before he sees her.)

Clove: Please remember to review and keep reading if you like this story. And Revenge does not own Marvel.


	3. Fishing for info

Revenge:(Gets set down on the gown by Steve while humming jar of hearts and randomly yelling rope,with her hands bound.)

Steve:(Sets down Revenge and grabs her bow and quiver.)

Revenge's Yami Alpha: (Hits Steve in the head with the same frying pan that Revenge hit Seto with ten minutes ago.) You yelled.

Revenge: You gotta love code words, now let go before he wakes. (Grabs bow and quiver of arrows and runs away with Alpha.)

Clove: Remember Revenge doesn't own Marvel.

"So kid what else can you do other than knock people out?," Tony asked as they sit down around a table at Stark tower.

"Hack computers, shot arrows, and disappear in thin air," I said.

"Something doesn't make sense though," Steve said.

"And that is?" Tony asked.

"That is why she doesn't know who we are?," he said and he looked at me for an answer. (And that is the one thing I don't like to talk about with anyone other than Clint, who is like a father to me.)

"Amnesia," Clint said once he saw the look on my face.

"What?," Tony said.

"She had amnesia when we found her. And has had amnesia for two years now and we still don't know who she is. We still don't know who trained her to fight and hack ether," Clint said.

"Wait someone other than S.H.I.E.L.D. taught her to fight and hack?," Tony asked and Clint just shook his head yes.

"We know it's either Ghost or Saber-tooth," Clint said and the others looked at me like I was an enemy.

"What?," I asked and shot a glare back at them.

"How did you find her anyway?," Dr. Banner (Hulk) asked and Clint told the story from my side of it and his side.

"So you caught her hacking into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database?," Tony said laughing a little.

"How is that funny? Because it scared me half to death when I turned around and saw an arrow in front of my face." I asked, but he didn't answer and just kept laughing.

"I don't get it," I said looking at Clint for help.

"How did you guys know I was there anyway?," I asked.

"Agent Hill heard you so she tap her wrist three times, which means intruder on board,Brat," Natasha said even though she whispered the last part.

"You know what, Widow? I'm about tired with the name calling. So what did I do that was so bad that you have to criticize me over?," I asked angrily and everybody looked shocked at my little out burst.

So I stormed out or the building.

/ "Perhaps you should go talk to her," Thor said.

"If the kid wants to leave, then let her leave, what do I care," Natasha said.

"You should care. You're the one who made her mad, now go find her and bring her back," Hawk-Eye growled.

"Fine!, but your coming with me," Natasha and they both left the building to find Clove.

/ "Talk about drama," I said and Steve and Bruce their heads no.

/ I was walking down the side-walk when I bumped into somebody.

"Sorry," I said and looked at the girl who looked just like me.

"Who are you," I growled. "I'm your worse nightmare ,Fisher," she said and knocked me out before I could say anything else.

(Three hours later.)

I woke up in a bed with a bandage on my head and the door opened.

"Clove are you alright," Clint asked as he came through the door with the others following.

"I'm fine my head just hurts a little and I'm a little dizzy," I said setting up.

"Who attacked you, Fisher," Tony said.

"What did you call me," I asked in confusion.

"I called you kid," Tony said.

"Oh, I could have sworn you called me something else and it was a girl," I said.

"Fisher, is something wrong?," Clint asked, but I didn't answer him.

"Clove?," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"Is something wrong?," he asked.

"It just the girl who attacked me called me ,Fisher," I said not wanting them to know that she could have passed as my twin or even me.

"You get some rest now,okay," Clint said and they left leaving me in a dark room thinking about what the girl had said.

/ "Clint," I said.

"Yes, Natasha," he said.

"You don't think that person who attacked Clove knew her in the past do you?," I asked.

"I'm not sure, but Tony and Bruce are working on it," he said and we headed for the lab.

/ "Bruce what do you got?," I asked.

"Well, there's no Fisher who fits... Wait a minute Fisher Ira was a triplet little girl who went missing with her sisters Fern and Fawn at the age of five after they were in a plane crash that their mother didn't survive," Bruce said and Clint and Natasha came through the door.

"Clint, what is Clove like when it comes to planes or heights?," I asked.

"She hates them and is afraid to even look out a window in a second story building," he said.

"When did Clove start her training?," I asked.

"Five," Natasha said.

"I think we have our girl," I said and we went to the room Clove was staying in to find she was gone.

End of that chapter.

Revenge: Hey, guys I'm gonna take a break from writing this and write other stuff and I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but it was all I could think of for now, so bye bye. (Walks away.)

Alpha: I'm going to go set some traps for our little friends that want some revenge on Revenge and I. (Walks of evilly smiling.)

Twila:(Bumps into Clove.) Sorry, but I gotta warn Revenge and Alpha that Derek is coming after them for some payback. (Runs to find Revenge and Alpha.)

Clove: Revenge well keep writing this story so you guy don't have to worry about it. (Turns around to see an angry Derek.)

Derek: Where are they? Clove: Dot know. (Runs as fast as she can from the ticked alpha werewolf.)


	4. Being kidnapped can make you tired

I don't own anything, but Clove.

Revenge:I'm to tired to try any thing right now enjoy the(Yawn.) story, good night.(Falls to the ground asleep.)

Tony:(Is running a trail ,but stops to see Revenge asleep in the middle of a forest meadow.)What in the world!

Steve:(Runs up beside Tony and looks at the sleeping Revenge.)

Alpha:(Gets behind them with her frying pan ready.)Ahhhh! Creepy stalkers!(Hits both Steve and Tony with the pan knocking them out and drags them into a different place.)Their so freaking heavy!

Let the chapter begin

Clove:

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked my kidnapper.

"Done of your business,brat!" he said and slapped me and I just looked at him with a bloody smile.(I'm going to use my secret weapon my words.)

"Sooo, do you like cupcakes? I like cupcakes. So do you? If not there's something wrong with you. If so good for you. I wonder what type you like. I like strawberry,banana, cocoa,cream, etc.," I said.

Thirty minutes later the guy brought me back to the tower rang the door bell to Tony's floor.

"I'm just saying cupcakes are good and I just want to know what's your favorite kind," I said as Tony open the door to see me talking with my hands bound and the guy behind me.

"Here take her I don't want her and if wants her so bad she can kidnap the pest herself," he said and pushed me through the door.

"Hey, I'm done with you yet!" I yelled ran up to him and kicked him in the leg making him kneel and I choked him out. After that I walked to my room and went to sleep in my big bed with my hands bound.

Tony:

The door bell went off when I was talking to Pepper on the phone so when I got to the door I saw that it was Clove and some other guy. When I open the door Clove asking something about cupcakes, he said something then turned around to leave. With that Clove stood up real quick yelled at him and attacked him, then went to her room.

"Uh, Pepper I'm going to have to call you back say hi to the kids for me okay bye," I said and hung up then turned around and called Clint's cell.

"Who ever this speak up or get shot with an arrow," Clint said.

"Hello, to you to robin hood," I said.

"What do you want Tony?" he asked.

"Hey, I found Clove and her kidnapper they're on my floor so hurry up here I don't know how long he going to stay knocked out," I said and hung up.

Clint:

After Tony called I called Nat as I was running up stairs.

"Who is it and why did call unless you have a death wish," she said answering the phone.

"Hey, Nat, Tony found Clove and kidnapper on his level meet me there," I said and reached Tony's floor. When there a guy was passed out in the hall way and Tony was just standing there with the cell to his ear talking to somebody who was probably Pepper.

"Uh, hang on one sec. okay," He said and looked at me and mouthed tie him up and I did. A few minutes later everyone was in the room and Tony was still on the phone.

"I know I promised to take you and your sister to the movies tomorrow, but Daddy has hero stuff to do," Tony said. From what it sounded like he was arguing with a little kid and was losing from the looks of it.

"(Sigh) Fine you and your siblings can come over a visit...Wait you're coming tomorrow?No I'm not mad, honey, put Mommy on the phone please," Tony asked looking at us as we just sit and stand here listening to the conversation.

"Pepper, why are they coming tomorrow? I know you have work to do...Wait you're sending Timothy too? Pepper wait don't...She hung up on me!" Tony cried out.

"Tony, who were you arguing with?" Natasha asked.

"(Sigh) My daughter Trixie and she won," Tony said.

"You have a child?" Steve asked.

"Children twin girls and a son who is a toddler," Tony said.

"Guys we can talk about Tony having children later right now I'm worried about Clove. Speaking of which where is she?" I asked.

"Her room," Tony said and we headed for her door and I knocked, but she didn't answer.

"Clove!" Natasha yelled and the door came open and Clove was standing there with her hands bound looking really tired.

"What!" she growled.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I would like for someone to get these ropes off my wrist and go to sleep," she said and I cut her hands free and she shut the door and locked it.

"Well, I guess we should go to bed as well," Steve said and left for his level.

"We'll talk to her in the morning about info I'm to tired," Tony said and left for his room so did Bruce and Thor to their own levels.

"Lets go home ,Clint, I bet Hunter and Leo are wondering where we are," Natasha said and we left.

The end of that chapter.

Revenge:(Still sleeping.)

Alpha:(Puts up a sign by Revenge that says*Do not disturb the crazy person sleeping here unless you have medical insurance and a psychiatrist*.)

Alpha:Hunter is Black Widow's and Hawk-eye's daughter and Leo is there son. Revenge has a story on Hunter and Leo called the Hunt. Hunter might appear in a later chapter as Black-Hawk which is her hero name and S.H.I.E.L.D name.


	5. Shadow jumping part 1

I don't own anything, but Clove,Joseph,Trixie,Aria,Beatrice,Skipp,Leo,Timoth y,Otis,Sondra,Penny, and Hunter.

Clove:

The next morning I woke up, I wasn't angry anymore so that was good for both me and the team.

So I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen, my head was still hurting from yesterday.

Once in the kitchen I ignored the fact that Bruce was cooking and grabbed the OJ and some ham.

Then went to the table where there was already a plate and empty glass.

With that I poured myself some OJ and put some ham on my plate and wall-la breakfast for me!

"Clove, you do know I'm cooking right?" Bruce asked once I was about to take a bite out of the ham.

"Yeah, I know, but newsflash I don't like eggs duh!" I said loudly and Tony came out of his room, with some bad bed head.

"Yiks, did the hair grimlens play in your hair last night?" I asked him.

(A/N:My mom use to say that to me all the time, but now I have to deal with this one Demon knot that appears in the same place every morning. XD )

"The who now?" Tony asked.

"Never mind then," I said and went back to about to eat my ham when Tony toke it.

He was about to eat it as he was walking when he walking into a shadow so I shadow jumped it to my plate I was now holding in a shadow.

**_Pulse!_**

**_Professor Clove Knight moment:_**

**_Professor Knight:_**

**_Shadow jumping is basically teleporting through shadows, there for earning the name shadow jumping._**

**_Now continue please._**

**_Play!_**

I then picked it up and took a bite out of it claiming it rightfully mine to eat.

"How did you?" Tony asked.

"What make it disappear and reappear?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tony said and now Bruce was all ears to the conversation.

"Easy, I shadow jumped it to the plate that I was holding in a shadow," I said finished the ham on my plate.

"So you teleported it?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I said.

"Interesting, how does it work?" Bruce asked.

"Basically, what ever is in a shadow I can teleport it to another shadow," I said.

"Okay, let's say you were in a chase and you got cornered you could teleport to anywhere in world?" Tony asked sitting down.

"If I tried hard enough yes," I said.

"What about more then one person?" Bruce asked.

"It might be possible, but it might wear me out faster," Clove said.

"Hummm, meet us after breakfast in the lap, I want to run some test," Tony said, before I could leave.

To be continued

**Revenge:Back! I told you I would update! Sorry for the wait, I've been...Um, detracted by lots of stuff. I hoped you enjoyed it and sorry it was short. If you have any ideas for me for the next chapter, please do share, I get writers block easily.**


End file.
